The College of Medicine of the University of South Alabama is committed to a strong laboratory animal care and use program. The Department of Comparative Medicine directs the vivarial facilities and animal resource program providing both academic and research outlets to the animal resource program. This grant requests equipment and renovations which will serve to strengthen the entire animal care and use program. Support is sought to correct three major deficiencies in the animal resource program. (1) Laboratory equipment including a spectrophotometer, microscope, and Coulter counter are requested to improve the animal diagnostic laboratory. (2) A cage/rack washer is requested to replace an aged unit which no longer functions properly. (3) And, partial support for renovation of the HVAC system in the Medical Sciences Building (MSB) vivarium is requested to meet present standards for environmental control in animal housing areas. These improvements will correct deficiencies in the present program leading to improved physical comfort of animals, better laboratory animal medical care, and more reliable research results from animals cared for in the College of Medicine. Completion of the proposed improvements should lead to accreditation by the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC).